Coeur de cristal
by pisces no Yumi
Summary: Siegfried veux découvrir la raison de la tristesse présente dans les yeux d'Alberich Résume nul c'est me premiere fic alors soyer indulgent
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes de l'auteur :**__**Ce si est ma premiére fic alors soyer indulgentc'est un yaoi sur Alberich et Siegfried .PK bas parce que j'adore Alberich et que je trouve qu'il vont bien ensemble mais si cette fic marche je ferai peut être un petit milo camus ou un kanon rhadamanthe je sait pas encore **_

_**PS :**__** Ne fait pas attention au fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison (je suis dislexique )**_

Chapitre 1

Alberich de Megrez semblait obreserver concentieusement le paysage éternelement enneiger d'Asgard, personne ne pris donc la peine de s'inquieté de cette absence de cinisme dont faisait généralement preuve le guerrier divin de delta . Mais si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'interresser a cette étrange silence de la par de l'être le plus intelligent d'Asgard , il aurai plutôt compris qu'en réalité il n'admirait pas les plaine d'un blanc immaculée de son pays . Non son regard était vide on pouvait presque persevoir de la tristesse , une infini tristesse .

Au bout d'un moment Hilda de Polaris fini par s'apersevoir de "l'absence de présence" de son guerrier de delta et se mis a le chercher du regard . Surpris de voir sa souveraine chercher ainsi quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard, avec qui elle conversait a l'instent , Siegfried suivi donc le regard de la princesse d'Asgard et son regard se fit dur lorsqu'il tombat sur Alberich .

Alberich ce sal traitre qui avait voulu profiter de l'état de la prétresse et représentente terrestre d'Odin pour essayer de réaliser ses plan de conquète du monde . Même si leur vêneré souverain semblait lui avoir pardonné son "ecart de conduite" se n'était pas pour autent le cas des guerrier divin ou de Hilda .Et si cette derniere continuai de l'accepter au palais c'était uniquement car ses conseil était toujour aussi exelent ...quand il avait envi de les donner . Car ces dernier temps il ne semblait pas disposé a faire partager son géni ne serai-ce qua la représentente d'Odin , ce qui donnai un nouvel acte d'egoïsme ajouté la TRES longue liste de ses méfait déjà existant . Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendi la voix de la princesse tellement ils etait plonger dans ses reflexions .

-Alberich , j'aurai besoin de tes conseil . Si tu bien entendu disposer a me les donner .

Cette dernierre phrase avait été dite d'un ton acerbe qui suffisi pour que le guerrier reprene son masque ironique et méprisant dont ils fit profité toute l'assitance qui c'était tû devant la demande de leur souveraine .

Le rouquin se retourna lentement et afficha son sourir narquois qui rempli la salle d'une onde de degout et de méprise envers sa personne .

-Je suis toujours disposer a vous les donner votre altesse mais celon vous ne serai t'il pas plus sage de faire cette demande a quelqu'un de plus ...juste et noble que moi ? Prenez Siegfried il sera tout a fait apte a vous faire par de ses conseil les mien ne suciterai que mefiance . Apres tout je ne suis qu'un traître et un lache doubler d'un être sournois .

Le guerrier divin d'alfa serra les poings devant la remarque de son homologue mais cette dernierre phrase avait été dite d'un ton si acèrbe qu'il se demanda si le jeune homme a la chevelure rousse enface de lui ne cherchait pas plutot a se faire haïre de tous plutôt que se faire accepter ,il dessera donc les poings . Il doutait sur les maniere d'Alberich , doute d'autant plus renforcer par l'èspece de tristesse qu'il voyait dans ses yeux vert pâle au combient troublant .

Hilda ne dissimula même pas la répugnance et la haine que lui inspirait delta , ce qui augmenta le sourir de son dernier mais également la lueure de tristesse présente dans ses yeux . Sur ce la grande pretresse lacha d'un ton ou on distinguait parfaitement sa haine .

-"Bien . Au fait Alberich je tien a t'annoncer que puisque tu ne tien pas a aider ne serai-ce qu'un peu le royaume tu repartira dans tes terres et tu sera interdi de sejour au palais , mais si tu décide de mêtre a disposition cette inteligence dont tu te vente tu aura la permission de rester et pour te laisser le temps de réfléchire je te laisse un mois si dans un mois tu n'as pas changer de comportement tu n'aura plus la possibilité de revenire ici . Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-"Parfaitement votre altesse" .Lui répondit-il sans pour autant se départir de son sourir .

"A croire qu'il veux se faire viré du chateau " se dit Siegfried ."Mais si sa se trouve , c'est peut être se qu'il cherche sa expliquerai son comportement inchanger malgré les avertissement ".

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées il jeta un regard au rouquin qui était retourner dans la contemplation de la fenêtre ,mais cette foie Siegfried vit parfaitement le visage triste et le regard triste de delta .Ses yeux devenu terne et vide donnait son visage una apparence fragile qui donna envie a alfa d'aller prendre delta dans ses bras.

Il se donna une baffe mental mais il ne parvenait pas a détacher son regard de fine silhouette qui regardait le paysage glaçer sans vraiment le voir . Et il ne pu s'empecher de le trouver beau , mais pas de cette beauté froide et cinique qui était généralement la sienne . Non celle là était plus simple et plus réel . Oui Albérich était beau avec sa peau presque trop pâle qui contrastait avec sa chevelure d'un rouge incendiaire ,avec ses yeux vert si troublant et dans lequels on a envi de se perdre , avec son corp d'une finesse et d'une taille qui lui donnait une apparence frêle . Il était beau , mais Siegfried avait presque l'impression qu'il se cachait derriere son air narquois et cinique . Oui c'était sa il se cachait car il ne connaissait pas d'autre façon de se proteger et qu'il na sans doute jamais apris à se faire aimer des autre.

Mû par une impulsion dont il ne conaissait pas l'origine , Siegfried s'approcha de l'objet de ses pensée et posa une main sur son épaule .

Surpris par cette main amical qui était posée sur son épaule droite Alberich se retourna , et quel ne fu pas sa surprise de voir que cette main aprtenait au guerrier d' alfa .

Siegfried pu observé a loisir le visage de son homologue qui n'avait pas eu le temps de revetire son " masque" ,ce qui confirma son hypothèse que personne ne connaissait le veritable Alberich de Megrez . Mais il ne pu profiter qu'un cour instante de son beau visage car il fu bientot hornné de son habituel sourir cinique et lui demanda d'un ton ironique .

"Tien Siegfried que me vaut l'honneure de te voir m'adresser la parole "?

Cette question troubla le chatin claire qui répondi d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop surprise.

" Je voudrais te parler en priver Alberich ."

Le regard du roux su fit tout de suite suspicieux .

"Et de quoi voudrait tu me parler ?

-Viens je vait t'expliquer .

-Ou on va ?

-A le bibliothèque .

- Ah oui c'est vrai que te voir avec moi serait vraiment mauvais pour ta réputation tu choisi donc un lieu que personne ne fréquente " .Il avait lacher cette phrase d'un ton acerbe qui fi grimacer le guerrier d'alfa .

- Non si je t'emmene a la bibliothèque c'est que je sait que tu sera a l'aise pour écouté ce que j'ai a te dire étant donner que tu y passe tes journée ."

Abasourdi par cette révélation le petit rouquin ne trouva rien a répondre et suivit docilement .

Une foie arriver dans la dite bibliothèque le guerrier de delta s'assit dans un grand fauteuil qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'il venait dans cette pièce . Siegfried se félicita d'avoir choisi une pièce ou son cadet semblait être à laise , il était sur que la seule salle ou Alberich se sentirait a l'aise serait cette pièce , mais il fu tirer de ses réflexion par le petit roux qui lui demenda d'un voix suspicieuse.

-"Bon maintenant pose moi ta question et explique moi pourquois faut il être dans une piece ou je me sentirait "bien" pour que tu puisse me parler ."

Son aîné soupira puis lui répondit .

-Pourquois fait tu tout pour que tout le monde te haïsse ?

-Je peu savoir se qui te fait pensé sa ?

-Peut importe ce qui me fait pensé sa et répond s'il te plait .

-Et pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

-Parce que j'ai envi de te connaitre ."

Alberich resta abasurdi par cette dernierre réponse et demenda d'un ton incertain .

-"Toi tu veux me connaitre ?

_**A suivre **_

_**Bon je sait pas si je vai continuer sa dépend si il y'a des gent qui lise cette fic sinon **_

_**mais en tout cas merci qui on lut se chap en esperent que sa leur aura plus si oui il y'aura une suite si non bas j'arret le fic et je retourne en lectrice ^^**_

_**review ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes de l'auteur :**__** Voilà le deuxieme chapitre de ma fic ^^ je remerci les lecteur anonyme (camille ,louana , Karene de Caelin,leia26 ...) ainsi que Volteez (clara ) et najoua ^^ vos review mon fait très plaisir je vous dédicace donc ce chap (j'espere que sa fait pas trop con ce que je vien de dire si c'est le cas sorry les gent ^^")**_

Chapitre 2

-Toi tu veux me connaître ?

Le visage d'Alberich refletait une tel incrédulité que Siegfried ne peu s'empecher de sourir mais qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu , ils se doutait que si son homologue le voyait sourir il croirait qu'ils se moqais, hors ce n'était absolument pas le cas .Donc autant éviter un mal entendu .

-J'aimerais bien oui , savoir pourquois tu voulais prendre la place de la princesse et controler le monde , pourquois tu t'isole , pourquois tu t'arrange pour te faire haïr , pourquoi tu refuse d'aider Hilda et Asgard .

-En quoi celà peut t'interresser , c'est Hilda qui te l'a demander ?

-Non je veux essayer de comprendre , tu est toujours seul ,tu préfere la compagnie de tes livres a celle des autres et sa ne date pas d'hier depuis que je te connais sa à toujours été le cas .

-Et sa ta pris d'un coup comme sa ? J'éspere que tu a du temps libre car tu va en avoir pour un moment vu la complexité du personage . ajouta Alberich d'un ton narquois revétant un légé sourir .

Le jeune homme a la chevelure chatin clair eu pas un sourir aimable et répondit du voix calme .

- Je ne crois pas que le "personnage" sois si "complexe", bien cacher sous une bonne couche de sadisme et de mechansté mais pas complexe pense même qu'il est tout autre .

Le petit roux perdi le sourir qu'il avait sur sont visage délicat et détourna le regard .

-Je ne voie pas ou tu veux en venir , tu déraille Siegfried tu passe trop de temps a jouer au bon saint maritin ...

-Non je ne déraille pas et tu vois parfaitement ou je veux en venir , la preuve tu est soudainement bien mal a l'aise .

-Tu débloque .

-Non tu détourne le regard , tu a peur , c'est sa que tu veux cacher en faisant ressortir tout ces default .

-Je ne suis pas lache .

-Non mais tu est terrifié ou d'une timidité maladive et sa tu n'arrive pas a controler .Ne pas pouvoir controler quelque chose t'énerve donc pour métriser la situation tu te cache derriere ton arrogance , ta méchansté et ton sadisme .

- Si tu veux jouer au psy va voir les gémaux d'Athena tu va bien plus t'eclater avec eux .

-Je ne fait pas sa pour m'amuser mais pour comprendre , et tu viens de me donner un autre exemple qui confirme ma théorie . Tu essaye de m'énnerver pour que je te laisser tu tente de me mettre dans un terrain que tu connais et que tu métrise comme avec tes adversair , tu t'arrange pour être près d'une forêt d'un cour d'eau ou quelque chose du genre .Un terrain ou TU a l'avantage .

- Et alors c'est pas nouveau c'est pas bien compliquer de me sortir sa . Tu sait très bien comment je fonctionne pour combatre mes adversaire .

-Oui , mais se dont tu ne te rend pas compte c'est que tu te comporte de la même façon avec les gent qui t'entour qu'avec tes adversaire .

Le plus jeune ne répondi rien et se contenta de fixer la cheminer ou brulait un feu en espérent que Siegfried s'en irait devant son silence .Mais c'était peine perdu , ce dernier n'était décidément pas près de le lacher avec cette histoire il fit donc ce qui lui permettrait d'être seul le plus vite possible .Il parla .

-Bon d'accord et alors à quoi sa t'avance de savoir ça .

-Sa me prouve qu'en réalité personne ne te connais vraiment , et j'aimerais bien que tu t'ouvre un peu a moi je voudrai être ton ami

Lui expliqua le plus agé en souriant . Alberich soupira puis lui dit d'un ton hésitant .

-Si je te parle un peu tu me fou la paix aprés ?

-A sa non sinon je ne serais pas ton ami

Le rouquin soupira mais un légé sourir vint hornner ses lèvres mais pas un des ses sourir narquois , non un sourir doux , un vrai sourir .

-D'acord mais de question trop indiscrète

Et Siegfried se fit une joie de répondre a son sourir .

-Promis .

-Bon quesque tu veux savoir ?

-Pourquois tu t'isole des autre ?

Le petit roux baissa la tête et parla d'une petite voix .

-Si je m'isole c'est parce que les autres n'apprécis pas être en ma compagnie , il me trouve barbant ou trop different de plus je ne suis pas a l'aise avec les gents .

-Je voie , un peu comme Fenrir .

-Oui un peu comme Fenrir .

-Et maintenant je n'ai même plus besoin de m'isoler volontairement puisqu'on me fuit . D'un côté sa m'arrange mais d'un autre ...

-Ca te rent triste .

-Comment tu ...

-Comment je le sais ? Tu a constament une lueur triste dans les yeux et quand tu est seul ta tristesse est clairement visible sur ton visage . J e l'ai remarqué tout a l'heure quand tu regardait par la fenêttre.

Alberich eu l'air étonner puis souri a son homologue d'alfaet luis répondi en souriant

-Tu est le premier à remarquer quelle tête je fait lorsque je suis seul .

-Surement parce que je suis le premier a m'y interresser .

Le guerrier de delta lui répondi dans un légé rire sans aucune trace d'amèrtume .

-C'est même plus que sur .

Le guerrier d'alfa ne peu empecher un sourir tendre de décorer ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit son cadet rire , cétait un rire doux et légé qui résonnait a ses oreilles commes une délicate mélodie .

-J'aime ton rire . laissa-t-il échaper quieu pour résulta rougir légerement le juene homme roux assis enface de lui .Il fini par sourir et lui répondi au bout de quelque seconde .

-M-merci .

-Tu devrais rire et sourir plus souvant ça te va bien mieux que tes sourir narquois et ironique.

Alberich rougi de plus belle . Il passère donc le reste de la soirée a parler de tout et de rien parfois du passé d'Alberich , parfois de celui de Siegfried . Quand le cadrant de l'horloge indiqua minui il décidaire d'un accord commun qu'il devrait aller se coucher . Siegfried en bon chevalier servant qui se respecte décida de raccompagner le plus jeune à ses appartement , mais posa tout de même un des deux questions qui lui brulait la langue .

-Pourquoi tu refuse de donner des conseil a Hilda ?

-Et bien ... je sait très bien qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son coeur si elle me garde ici c'est juste parce que je peux lui servir la preuve vu que je refuse de lui donner ce qu'elle demande elle me renvoi chez moi et puis comme sa je quitterais cette endrois plus vite .

-C'est parce que tu te sent seul et rejeté que tu veux partir ?

-Oui , quand les gents m'ignore je m'en fou je prefere même mais qu'à chaque foie que quelqu'un me vois qu'il me rabaisse en me disant que comparer a vous je n'ai rien a faire ici , que je suis faible , que je ne doit mes victoires qu'à des ruses immoralle ...je peux pas le suporter .

-Tu ne nira pas que c'est tout de même mériter ?

-Non sa je le sait je récolte juste se que j'ai semer mais sa me rappel juste que je fait "tache parmi vous autre , je le plus faible du groupe , sa m'ennerve déjà de le savoir je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappel c'est tout .

-Je ne suis pas d'accord tu n'est le plus faible que phisiquement , tes attaque elle sont puissante d'ailleur si ton ancêtre n'avait pas combatut le mettre du chevalier du dragon et lui avait expliquer comment déjouer ton "_Natur Unity"_tu les auraient probablement tous vaincu .

-Merci Siegfried .

-De rien .

Un foie arriver devant la chambre de delta , alfa se décida et poser la derrnière question qui lui brulait de poser .

-Alberich je peux te poser une dernierre question ?

-Bien sur .

-Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

-Euh oui , pourquois cette quest...

Il n'eu jamais le temps terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de Siegfried s'était délicatement posées sur les siennes en un baiser doux et chast.

-Bonne nuit Alberich .

Et Siegfried parti laissant derierre lui un Alberich dont les neurone d'habitude si vif avait du mal à se reconnecter .Et dés qu'il compris ce qui venait de se passer il pris une incroyable couleur rouge qui enpechait de faire la distinction entre son visage et ses cheveux . Toujours aussi rouge il rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit non sans laisser échaper un :

-Siegfried de Duhbe èespece d'enfoiré va falloir qu'on cause .

De son côté le dit "enfoiré" n'en revenait pas de son audace et était tout aussi rouge que le jeune homme qu'il venait de quitter .Une foie arriver devant ses appartement il se laissa glisser contre la porte non sans s'être traité d'imbecil un nombre inqualculable de foie.

-Je sent que demain sa va être ma fête .

Se soir aucun des deux ne peu fermer l'oeil ne saissant de se remémorer la scène , l'un se prométant soit d'étriper l'autre soit de l'embrasser a son tour , l'autre se prométant de toujours se controler lorsqu'il était en présence de guerrier de delta car il était claire que ce dernier ne le laissait pas indiferent

_A suivre _

_**Bon voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fic j'éspère qu'il vous a plus si vous aver des réclamation , conseil , recomendation ect ... je suis ouvert **_

_**je suis tj desolé pour les fautes d'ordthographe sa n'a pas changer entre temps ^^"**_

_**sinon ... review ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon pour commencer je voudrais m'excuser de cette longue, très LONGUE absence. Mais bon me revoilà, revenue de mes cendres comme notre cher ami le phénix. J'avais un horrible syndrome de la page blanche. Je suis également devenue une fan incontestée de Loki et de "The Avengers ". Alors disons que je n'étais plus trop sur Saint Seiya. Toutes mes excuses ^^".**_

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Alberich se réveilla de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. La scène de la veille n'avait pas cessée de lui tourner dans la tête, accélérant clairement sont rythme cardiaque. Il faut dire que se faire embrasser ainsi par son amour d'enfance avait de quoi le mettre dans tout ses états. Car oui, Siegfried était son amour d'enfance. Et il l'avait été jusqu'à ses 10 ans, jusqu'au jour où il l'avait vu embrasser la princesse Hilda. Ce jour-là, la jalousie et la tristesse, en plus de son éducation l'avait définitivement transformés. Changeant l'enfant doux et timide en un être froid et mesquin. Et que Siegfied le regarda avec ce regard haineux dont il avait le secret n'avait rien arrangé. Mais aujourd'hui il avait peut être une chance de tout améliorer. De mettre le passé derrière lui, et de tout recommencer. Il l'espérait de tout cœur en tout cas.

C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se leva, s'habilla et alla rejoindre les autres guerriers divins et les princesses dans la salle à manger.

Pendant ce temps, le guerrier de Duhbe, lui, était bien loin des idées joyeuses de son cadet aux cheveux rouge. La peur et l'appréhension le rongeait. Et ça, il en avait honte. Lui, avoir peur de voir Alberich, qu'il connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Sid et Hilda ? Si on lui avait lui dit cela il aurait rit au nez de celui ou celle qui lui aurait sortit une idiotie pareille, puis l'aurait invité à consulter un médecin le plus vite possible.

"Pourquoi ais-je embrassé Alberich ?" Se demandait-il. Et à chaque fois revenait la même réponse. "Parce que tu en avais envie ". Mais c'était inimaginable ! Comment avais-je pû avoir envie d'embrasser Alberich, loin qu'il soit désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire, mais premièrement il était, de ce que j'en savais et j'étais sûr de ne pas se tromper, un garçon, mais il était aussi narcissique, mesquin et lâche ; c'était un assassin sans honneur ni parole. Alors pourquoi ?

Surement parce que l'Alberich avec qui j'avais parlé la veille était si différent de celui auquel j'étais habitué. Il me rappelait celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était jeune. Le petit garçon timide qui rougissait sous le moindre compliment, et qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain, devenant alors celui que je connaissais depuis, et que je détestais sans aucune retenue.

Je fus interrompu dans mes interrogations, lorsque l'objet de mes pensées entra dans la salle. De sa démarche fière et silencieuse parfaitement reconnaissable. Son visage était neutre mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bien différente de d'habitude. Ils n'étaient pas froids et haineux, mais joyeux et doux. Cette même douceur qu'ils avaient autrefois, cette douceur qui leurs donnaient l'apparence de deux joyaux.

Sortant de son observation le guerrier divin d'Alfa remarqua que les discussions amicales entre ses compagnons et les princesses s'étaient tues lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, le dévisageant de leur habituelle méfiance. Lui n'y faisait pas attention, il en avait l'habitude mais je savais qu'en réalité ça lui faisait mal, son regard s'était légèrement assombri. Cela me serra le cœur.

Mais il étonna tout le monde lorsqu'il parla d'une voix calme et contrôlée. Il dit "Bonjour " aux princesses, leur demanda si elles avaient bien dormies, puis fit de même avec nos camarades. Tous, moi compris, en furent fortement étonnés. Il déjeuna rapidement puis s'en alla en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Autant dire que personne n'en crut ses oreilles.

Nous sortîmes de notre torpeur lorsque la princesse flamme prit la parole.

"Il s'est levé du bon pied ma parole "

A suivre

_**Voilà bon j'espère que ça vous aura plût, cette fois je suis passée du POV externe à celui interne de Siegfried car j'aime bien voir mes persos préférés par les yeux des autres ^^ je suis encore dsl de cette longue absence. Ce devait être, à la base, une fic en trois chapitres mais vous pourrez compter au moins 6 ou 7 chapitres.^^ Un grand merci à Kitsu63 pour la correction. Je vais aussi essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs mais je ne garantis rien. **_

_**++ Yumi ;)**_

_**Review ?**_


End file.
